The New Line
by The Haggard Azrael
Summary: After Buffys death at the hands of the Master and subsequent resusitation by Xander, a new line of slayers is beginning as wel as the continuation of the origanal. Buffy Harry Potter Crossover OOTP compliant
1. Prologue The Prophecies

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or BTVS. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Buffy and co belong to

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Prologue – The Prophecies 

Wizarding Prophecy : Harry / Voldemort 

The one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord approaches,

Born to those who have thrise defied him, 

Born as the seventh month dies…

And The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…

And either must die at the hand of the other,

For Neither can live while the other survives,

The one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies

Slayer / Watcher Prophecy : Fragmented 

After 10 centuries a new line will begin,

The slayer of the time will defy death,

With the aid of her strength…

Adam's slayers will join with Eve's,

To protect Eden from the spread of darkness…

The first will be the lightning child…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

20 meters above the mystical convergance of energy, that is known as the Hellmouth, in Sunnydale High School Library, a man known as Rupert Giles was reading a book of ancient prophecies. This man as well as being a Liberian for the afore mentioned high school was also a watcher for the current vampire slayer, Buffy Summers. A week ago he had found a prophecy that guaranteed her death at the hands of the master; an ancient and powerful master vampire, but thanks to one of her friends she was still alive and well. Now the watcher had taken it upon himself to see if there were any other prophecies that his slayer should be concerned with.

On just the next page of the book from where he had found the damning original there were a few fragments that had been discounted by the council. Somehow Giles had a gut feeling that the fragments bore closer examination and translation.

Hours later the watcher finally finished the translation. "My God" he breathed… 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Opinions…..? should I continue?

The chapters will get longer shortly

This is the first fic I have written that has any reference to BTVS at all and as I don't watch the show much apologies for any OOC'ness or incontinuities with buffy cannon. This is set at the end of the first season for Buffy and post OOTP for Harry Potter

Can you guess what is going to happen?

Hint: Adam's slayers

Greetz to peeps who guess correctly

Review….. please


	2. Chapter 1 Revelations

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or BTVS. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Buffy and co belong to

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 1 – Revelations

Privet Drive – England

Harry had been back at the Dursleys now for a week and so far he had hated every minute of it. For one thing he had managed to get little to no sleep because of the dreams he kept having. First there were the visions from Voldemort, where he felt the effects of the unforgivables cast by the dark lord himself, as well as being force to bear witness to the countless atrocities committed by the dark lord and his followers. Next came the nightmares from Harry's own subconscious; fueled by the visions and things he had witnessed, such as the rebirth of his parents murderer at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, and the recent death of his godfather at the hands of the almost insane Deatheater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

But finally, strangest of all there were the dreams that felt like visions but had no involvement of deatheaters, there was one thing that linked all of these dreams in particular together and this was the blonde girl, who was able to fight almost anything and played a starring role in these visions. Just last night she had been fighting what was quite obviously a vampire, and an ancient one at that. To start with she was able to hold him off, but slowly lost ground and energy until the vampire knocked her out for a few seconds, which was enough for him to get a hold of and bite the poor girl. Once this had taken place she was dumped in a pool of water and left to drown, but before this could happen two men sneaked in and revived her then she proceeded to beat and stake the vampire. Last night though the dream had been different, instead of waking up just after the vampire had dusted only to find it was ten or fifteen after he had first dropped off to sleep, his godfather Sirius Black had shown up, and told him what the dreams were for.

Flashback :-

As the cavern where the blonde and the vampire had fought faded away, the dream Harry shouted "What can you throw at me next Tom", from behind Harry came a quiet voice "These dreams aren't from Voldemort Harry". This voice Harry recognized, the owner of this voice belonged to the one man that had treated Harry like a son, and Harry looked up to as a father figure. Slowly, the young wizard turned around; it was Sirius.

End Flashback

Sirius had explained that he, along with Harry's parents now worked for The Powers That Be. A long time ago, the PTB had foreseen that a slayer would defy death with the aid of a friend. Because they had seen that this would occur during a dark time, they decided to bring in a little extra help. It wasn't that they had picked Harry so much as 'The Boy Who Lived'.

The Powers That Be had foreseen the whole situation with Voldemort up until Halloween 1981, because here there was a divergence of realities. All that was known was that the boy who lived would be the start of a new line of slayers.

"So basically, if Voldemort hadn't gone for my family, I wouldn't be The Boy Who Lived, and now I wouldn't be a slayer, yes?" Harry had asked

When Sirius had replied in the affirmative Harry started to scowl, but then Sirius went on to explain that the slayer abilities, whilst not making him any stronger magically would give him the reflexes, speed, agility, and strength that would give him an advantage in any duel and would be key to the defeat of Voldemort. Sirius had been unable to tell him much about what was going to happen, except it would be all over within the next two years.

One of the last things that Sirius had said to Harry was "I'm afraid it will not be possible for you to attend Hogwarts this year. Voldemort will have spies on the train and at the station. If you are on the train, Hogwarts will be held under siege and lots of people will die." As Sirius said this Harry got a panicked look on his face, "Before you start to worry, if you are elsewhere Voldemort will spend his time searching for you" Continued the animagus. When Sirius said this, Harry relaxed a little but then started to look green "Don't worry, we wouldn't make you stay here all year. Actually with this comes some good news, you will be going to stay with a cousin in America. Her name is Willow Rosenburg. Now before you blew up we thought her family had been wiped out during the last conflict with Voldemort, only from up here we saw that they had survived." 

Harry was shocked, he had other family and he was going to be leaving the Dursleys! "But wait, what about the newts?" Harry asked, "I can't learn magic alone in America."

"You didn't think you were going alone, did you?" said Sirius "As a Slayer, you need a watcher. Since we don't want the council to get their hands on you, we kinda picked a watcher for you. So on your little vacation you will be accompanied by Bill Weasley. Your Dad is off explaining this to Dumbledore, and Lils is doing the same for Bill. Whilst you are in America, he will teach you what you need to know for the exams as well as showing Willow some stuff. Willow will also teach you some Wicca Magic."

"Wicca Magic?" asked Harry "What's that?"

"Wicca is a form of wandless magic, the power is drawn from the world around you and the elements, rather than an internal magical core. Because of this even muggles can do Wicca."

The next day, when Harry had awoken things weren't quite right. For a start he felt a lot energetic and stronger than he ever had recently. Because of this, he decided to go for a run before he started cooking the Dursleys breakfast.

As Harry got outside and took off down the street, he caught a gasp from a set of bushes. As he rounded the corner, Harry decided to push himself, to see how fast he could actually run. Within minutes Harry has passed the same bush twice, when he was closing on it for a third time he decided to evict its occupant and find out who it was. Instead of zooming past, Harry slowed down and sneaked around behind it, moving totally silently as he did so but this escaped his notice. As he reached the back of the as yet unknown occupant, Harry said "Boo". As the bushes occupant jumped and then blatantly fell on to the next one, Harry saw that the mystery watcher was Tonks and promptly cracked up. Once Harry had recovered he said "Morning Tonks, enjoy the show?"

Immediately the young auror became serious "Harry, Do you know how fast you were running there?" 

"No, why's that? You going to give me a speeding ticket or something? said the Boy Who Lived.

"I clocked you at 25mph constantly" continued the metamorphamagus. 

Before the conversation could carry on further, there was a roar from within number four "BOY" shouted Vernon Dursley. "Look, can we finish this later?" asked Harry

"Okay" replied Tonks "The Park at midnight, don't be late"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sunnydale – USA

After the Scooby Gang in its entirety had arrived, Giles began "After Buffy defeated The Master, I decided to do a little research to see if there were any other prophecies that we should be concerned with." As Giles finished this, Buffy sighed and said "Okay, who's the new big bad?"

"Actually there is no big bad. Buffy I feel the need to apologize to you; one of the things this mentions is the fact you will defy death with the aid of your strength, but the main reason you are all here is the next part of this particular prophecy which I will now read." Said Giles

The watcher began; "Adam's slayers will join with Eve's,

To protect Eden from the spread of Darkness,

The First will be the Lightning Child."

When Giles had finished reading, Buffy asked "And this means…….what?"

"The first line is basically saying that a new line of slayers has begun, as well as the continuation of the original" explained the Watcher

"In English, for those of us who don't speak gilesese" Cracked Xander

"A new, male line of slayers has begun, as well as the original continuing" said the watcher.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Buffy

"The Adam, Eve, and Eden References" Blurted out Willow

"Correct Willow" said Giles "According to the Bible, Adam and Eve were the First Man and Woman ever created, so in this context we will assume that they stand for Male and Female."

"So basically Buff, you got some extra help a'comin" said Xander

"Uhuh, but what about the last line 'The first will be The Lightning Child', what's that all about?" the slayer asked.

"I believe that is a clue to who our first slayer is" Giles answered 

As Buffy was still recovering from her fight with The Master, the Scoobies decided to call it quits for the night. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Privet Drive – England

At the same time The Scoobies were finishing their meeting, Harry was on his way to his meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Just as Harry reached the Park around the corner from Privet Drive and was about to walk through the entrance, the young wizard got a cold feeling across the back of his neck. Suddenly there was a commotion in the bushes near the entrance and a shadowy figure burst out from the bushes and started to attack Harry.

From within the park Professor Dumbledore, and Bill Weasley were waiting in the middle of the Park, discussing the revelations that had been imparted upon them the previous evening, whilst waiting for the subject of the revelations to arrive. Suddenly a surprised shout from outside the park drew the attention of the two wizards. As the pair spun round they saw Harry being set upon by a shadowy figure.

As they watched the figure lunge for Harry, bill drew his wand and cast the full bodybind hex, however when the hex struck its target, instead of freezing in place and toppling over, he merely staggered back into the illumination provided by the surrounding streetlamps; what the two order wizards saw chilled them to the bone. 

The man has the pronounced ridges on the forehead, and the feral yellow eyes of a Vampire.

Just after Harry had fended off the first attacks of the vampire, something inside him snapped; it was time to fight back…… 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Review….. please

Quite frankly I am shocked that I got 12 reviews for the short prologue to this, so much thanks to all you guys who reviewed. If people could tell me if my peeps are all in character still I would appreciate it

Reviewer thanks:

Enya the Fairy Queen 

Ibozun

Chrios

Gidge

Magicscales

Megz01

Loony Moony

Reviewer Greetz 

Anastasia Monroe

Cedric977


	3. Chapter 2 Stakeout

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or BTVS. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Buffy and co belong to

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 2 – Stakeout

Summers House – Sunnydale USA

As Buffy got home, she decided to take a catnap so she would be fresh to go Bronzing later with Wills and Xander, and furthermore for slayage. However, as soon as she had dropped off, Buffy started to Dream.

Dreamscape:-

Buffy found herself in a small park area, standing alongside two men; one was very tall, with red hair that was tied back in a ponytail. The other man was clearly older; this was obvious, with his long white hair and matching beard. His eyes however looked much younger; they had a sparkle that was lacking in many not even half his age.

After a few minutes Buffy started to get the feeling a vampire was nearby, and someone was going to get caught by it. Suddenly there was a commotion near the entrance to the park, and the Slayer thought "here we go" as she rushed over to the source of the disturbance, and then she saw the potential victim; it was a teenage boy, about the same age as herself, with messy raven black hair. However his most noticeable feature was his eyes; they were emerald green, and they burned with an inner pain so like her own. When Buffy saw this she gasped; what had this young man seen to have eyes like that.

Then as he moved through the glow cast by the streetlamps surrounding the area, buffy saw he had a scar on his forehead. When she took in the shape of the scar, and saw that it was in the shape of a lightning bolt, buffy knew that she had found the new slayer.

As the vampire lunged for the young man, from behind buffy there was a cry of something in latin and a bolt of energy shot through her and hit the vampire, and when it did so the vampire staggered back. In the same instant buffy yelled "Now, press your attack and stake the creep!" 

As she said this, the new slayer got a feral gleam in his eyes, and as she watched a shining silver broadsword appeared in his hands from nowhere, and advanced on the vampire, with the same look in his eyes. The vampire in question must have been either particularly stupid or just risen, because it got back up and leaped at the new slayer in full game face. With one swift slash the fledgeling was decapitated, and then in an instant turned to dust.

Once the new slayer had recovered himself, he moved over to the pair of onlookers, and started to discuss something about a dream, and a message.

"Harry, initially I was a skeptic, but after your little display over there I can see the whole thing is on the up and up. I just want to know, where did you pull that sword from?" asked the younger man

"Bill, I have no idea where or how I managed to get the weapon when I did. All I can say is that when your curse knocked the vampire back, something inside me snapped and I knew I needed a weapon to end it. Suddenly there the sword was." Answered the new slayer, now known as Harry

The older man started to speak "As it seems our various visitors were being truthful with us, I suggest we follow what they have told us. Tomorrow I will write to Mrs Rosenburg in Sunnydale and ask if she would be willing to take in her nephew for a while." 

Buffy gasped, as her mind was racing a mile a minute. The new slayer was Willows cousin, and these people wanted him to go to Sunnydale. Talk about things falling into your lap! She started to listen again.

"Bill will be your watcher, and whilst you are in America he will teach you the NEWT requirements, and will cover some basics with miss Rosenburg." Said the older man

"That's good" said Harry "I was a bit worried I would have to leave the wizarding world behind whilst in California" As Harry said this, Buffy felt herself start to fade, and then with a start she awoke. 

Straight away Buffy grabbed the phone and dialed the number for Giles and as soon as he picked up the phone Buffy said "We need to meet. Its about the prophecy". Giles answered "My place, 20 minutes" and put the phone down. Buffy then dialed Willow and Xander in quick succession and told them to meet at the watchers apartment.

Once the three friends had gathered at the watchers apartment, Buffy said "When I got back home I decided to take a kip so I would be fresh for the bronze later, but as soon as I dropped off I started to dream. I was in a sort of park area where there were two men, who were waiting for someone. One had red hair, that was tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes. The other man was much older, he had long white hair and a beard to match. He also had blue eyes that seemed to almost constantly twinkle. After a few minutes there was a commotion at the entrance to the area, and when I moved over there I saw our slayer."

"Well" interrupted Willow "What did he look like?" after a second the redhead added "That sounds so wrong, at least when referring to a slayer"

"His name is Harry, and he is about our age, has messy black hair, extremely green eyes, and is only just about the same height as me." Described Buffy "Willow" she added gently "Harry's your cousin"

As Buffy said this both Willow and Xander's jaws dropped, and Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them (this was a major expression of shock for the watcher. Whilst she had the rapt attention of the group Buffy decided to continue with the explanation. "The commotion was a fledgling vamp which Harry dealt with extremely quickly. One of the two that was waiting for him shot a spell of some kind at the vamp but it obviously did not have the desired effect as the vamp just stumbled back. When this happened Harry got a strange, feral gleam in his eyes, and suddenly a silver sword appeared in his hands. Once he got his hands on the weapon he had obviously dealt with swords before, because with two swift strokes, the vamp was decapitated and then dust. Once the vamp was gone he started talking to the two other men, which is when I got most of the info. It seems that even as an average person Harry is not so average to start with; he's also a wizard."

"If what you say is true than we must find this Harry quickly" Said Giles, at this Buffy snorted "Giles there is one more thing; he is coming here in a few days. They know that the watchers council will ignore Harry because he is a, well he, so one of the people that he met in this park was chosen to be his watcher. It seems that Harry has had a dark wizard after him for most of his life, so he is being sent here with this watcher to hide from this wizard. I also get the feeling that the Hellmouth has something to do with it." 

Buffy turned to Willow "In the next few days, your mom should receive a letter asking if she could take in Harry for a while. Watch out for it and let us know." 

As the three teenagers left to go to the Bronze, Willow turned to Buffy with unshed tears in her eyes and said "Thank you Buffy, up till now, as far as mom knew aunt Lily's family had been wiped out, and now are saying that my cousin Harry is still alive, and is coming to Sunnydale." 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Privet Drive – England 

10 O'clock, the morning after Harry's meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and Bill Weasley found the boy in question in the basement of Number Four, Privet Drive, Blocking attacks from Dudley. Yesterday, when Harry explained that he had left early to do some physical training, Uncle Vernon declared that if he wanted to get fit, then he would help Dudley with his boxing training. "After all, the best training for boxing, is sparing, and Dudley needs a sparing partner" said Vernon.

Yesterday, Harry was dodging most of Dudley's attacks, but today was a different story; Harry had blocked all of Dudley's punches, and launched a few devastating attacks of his own. Dudley was now sporting a black eye, a split lip, and a large bruise on his ribcage. 

Suddenly there was a commotion upstairs. Harry had the tell tail pops of several people apperating in, and then he heard the voices of Remus Lupin, Bill, and Mad Eye Moody. When shouting broke out upstairs, first Harry could hear Uncle Vernon shouting at the four wizards, and then the order members shouting at Vernon, they had obviously found out what Harry was doing at the moment. Just as the four order members burst into the basement, Dudley chose that split second to attack Harry from behind. Acting on instinct, Harry threw a powerful roundhouse kick that knocked Dudley off his feet, clear across the room, and into the wall.

As Harry looked up and saw the three order members, he couldn't help but laugh at their expressions; Remus and Moody's jaws had dropped, and Bill was trying to hide the biggest smirk Harry had ever seen. 

Remus was the first to try to speak "Harry, what the hell happened? When did you learn how to do all that?" But Remus's jaw was still wide open, so it all came out rather garbled. When Remus tried to talk, Bill could no longer hold in his laughter, and started to crack up.

A few moments later, when the order members had collected themselves, Harry asked "So why are you guys here? You can't have had a reply already, can you?"

Remus had obviously gathered himself enough to talk by this point, because he answered "We should have an answer for you two soon as Albus sent the letter with Fawkes. I just wish we knew what it was all about. Anyway we should have a reply by midday so we are here to take you to HQ to see Ron and Hermione before you go. We had better get cracking if we want to be there on time."

Taking charge of the situation, Bill said "Moody, you sort out the young Mr Dursley, over there. Remus, you will go and explain things to Mr and Mrs Dursley, and I will go and help Harry pack."

As Bill and Harry made their way upstairs, Harry asked "How many in the order know about the calling?"

"Just myself and Albus at the moment, but I think Tonks, and possibly Remus have a vague idea of what's going on" answered Bill "Albus and I thought It a good idea that you tell a very select group what is actually going on." 

15 minutes later Harry had finished packing, and had been joined upstairs by the other order members who were all gathered round a portkey. When the world blurred in front of Harry's eyes, the new slayer was glad to see the back of the Dursley's for at least another year.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rosenburg Residence – Sunnydale USA

Shelia Rosenburg was sitting at the Kitchen Table, Drinking a cup of coffee, after her daughter had left for school, when suddenly there was a tapping on the window. As soon as the window was opened, a big red and gold bird flew in, deposited a letter on the table, and then perched on the back of a chair. Intrigued, Mrs Rosenburg opened the letter, which was written on a rough parchment. The letter read:

Dear Mrs Rosenburg,

15 years ago you went into hiding on the advice of your sister Lily. Because you told no one where you were going to hide, coupled with the location you have chosen, it was impossible to find you.

Not long after you disappeared Voldemort was defeated, unfortunately at the cost of the lives of Lily, and her husband James. This happened in an attack on their hiding place, the location of which was provided by Peter Petigrew, who was the secret keeper for them. The only survivor of this attack was your nephew Harry.

After 13 years of relative peace, Voldemort has returned, and his main target is Harry. Up until now Harry has resided with Petunia and her family, but with recent events it is necessary for Harry and a guardian to go into Hiding. Because of the protection left upon Harry, He is safe if he is residing with family.

What I would like to request is that Harry, and the afore mentioned Guardian relocate and hide in Sunnydale for this school year, with your family. If this is possible it would be much appreciated if it could take place as soon as possible. If it is possible for you to take in Harry, and if possible a Mr Weasley (The Guardian), send a reply with the bird that delivered this missive, and I will receive it within the hour. It is imperative that Harry is relocated ASAP, so a speedy reply is necessary.

Yours Thankfully 

Albus Dumbledore

As soon as Shelia had finished the letter, she had already decided on a positive response. As soon as she had written a reply, and given it to the bird it flew out of the window, and was gone. Straight away she went to prepare a room for her nephew, and the guardian mentioned. Knowing a little about the wizarding methods of travel it was possible for them to arrive almost instantly, so it was possible that her nephew and his guardian to arrive by that evening. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Review….. please

I am utterly shocked and amazingly pleased at the amount of brilliant reviews I have received from all you wonderful people in such a short space of time. For Hogwarts Generation X to receive 47 reviews it took 7 chapters and just over 12000 words, and I achieved over half that in 2 chapters and just over 2000 words. 

Thank you

Incoherentdozyprat


	4. Chapter 4 Arrivals

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover fic ...... enjoy

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or BTVS. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Buffy and co belong to

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

Chapter 4 - Arrivals

As the two wizards arrived in Sunnydale, Harry found that instead of arriving on his rear, he managed to stay upright alongside Bill. "Where are we?" asked Harry, as he opened Hedwig's cage. "Well according to the address and map we were given, Willows house should be a block down, and a block over." answered the eldest Weasley brother.   
  
"Harry you keep a lookout, whilst I get our stuff together" Bill continued. But as Harry turned he saw a figure running towards him followed by another. As they drew closer he saw that both had blond hair, the man who was running looked suspiously like an older Draco Malfoy, and he recognised the girl that was chasing him, it was the girl from his dreams; the current slayer. As the man got to where Harry was, he grabbed the wizard with surprising force and turned to face his pursuer.  
  
Buffy had just left her house on Revello Drive to head round to willow's, to see if her cousin had arrived yet, but as she got to the end of the street she felt the twinge that indicated that there was a Vampire in the near vicinity. Then suddenly a man with blonde hair stepped out in front of her and said "Hello slayer" as he started to attack her. After a few moments another voice said "Spike, piss off before I stake you myself." as Buffy turned to see who the other voice was, the vampire referred to as Spike turned and ran, obviously not wanting to deal with the slayer and the owner of the other voice.  
  
As soon as Buffy felt the air shift, she turned and took off after the blond vampire, after a block she saw they were coming up on two guys, one was a bit older than herself, and as she saw the other she gasped; it was the new slayer, the one from the vision. As the vampire reached the other slayer, he grabbed him, spun towards herself and said "drop the chase, before I drop him!", but before Buffy could answer, his captive said "You should really pay attention to who you try and use as a hostage, you know" before dropping his weight so that the vampire was forced to let him go, whilst shouting "Bill, we got a dead one here" before he swung back up and delivered a haymaker uppercut to the blond vampire.  
Before either of the slayers could continue the attack, the vampire ran off into the bushes and disappeared, muttering, "Bloody slayers popping up all over the place".   
  
Once the vampire had gone, Buffy took a good look at the newcomer wondering how to introduce herself, because she could hardly say "Hi, I first saw you in a dream, my names Buffy and I know your my best friends cousin." In the end she settled for "Hi, my names Buffy" and the ex - hostage replied "Harry Potter, and over there is my guardian I suppose. Anyway his name is Bill Weasley."  
  
"Listen," said Buffy "Where is it you were headed. I'll walk you there, cos Sunnydale ... So not the safest place at night."  
  
"We were looking for 1762 Park close. My cousin lives there..." Harry said, but before he could get any further Buffy interrupted "You're Willows cousin! Oh my god, she already told us about you, and that you were going to be in Sunnydale for a while. I was on my way there now to see if you had arrived yet."  
  
"Hold on" said Harry "Let me just get Bill, and we can be on our way." Then the young wizard called "Bill, I have a guide for us, Hurry up and we can get going." after a few moments, a redhead who looked like he could be willow's older brother walked dragging a suitcase on wheels behind him. As soon as Buffy noticed the resemblance she blurted out "You're not related to wills as well are you?"  
  
After a short walk, during which no more vamps were encountered the trio reached 1762 park close and knocked at the door, after a few seconds it was opened and a woman who looked an awful lot like Harry's mother grabbed the emerald eyed wizard into a crushing hug. Suddenly there was a squeal from upstairs and another redhead barrelled into Harry and gave him a huge bear hug. Shortly Harry was released and all three were ushered inside where it was explained that the pair of them were wizards, and why Harry was in Sunnydale (at least an edited version in front of Mrs Rosenberg) .  
  
After a few Hours Buffy suggested that they meet Xander at the Bronze, and show Harry around town a bit. A quick phone call later and the three young people left Park close, and headed towards the Bronze. On the way Buffy passed a stake to Willow, and then said to Harry "Take one, its a nessesity when you're on the town with me" whilst offering him a stake. Harry replied by lifting up his jacket and showing both his wand and stake whilst saying "Got my own thanks".  
  
During the time all three had spent at Willows home certain topics had been skirted around so as not to arouse suspicion from Sheila. Bill was currently explaining about the wizarding world and part of the reason why they were here. Prior to Buffy's arrival the pair had decided that Harry would explain things to Willow and any of her friends that needed to know. As the pair had just seen Harry's wand he decided to give the explanation.   
  
Pulling the wand from its pocket Harry started to explain about the wizarding world, Hogwarts, and most recently his new calling as a slayer. Once he had finished explaining the calling of a slayer Harry noticed a pair of huge grins on both girls faces and said "What?"  
  
"You realise you just explained my own calling to me!" laughed Buffy  
  
"You're the current slayer?" asked Harry  
  
"You're the first male slayer?" returned Buffy in kind "oh, and a wizard?"  
  
"Bill is too. He volunteered to be my watcher cos we knew the council would ignore me. He's actually my best friends eldest brother.," said Harry.  
  
By this time, the trio had reached the Bronze, and Buffy saw Xander waiting in the queue. When the Trio reached him, Buffy asked "What's with the huge queue Xand?"  
  
"They actually have a decent band in there for once, some British group called Lostprophets. BTW when I say decent, that means not a tatty local band. Anyways who's the new guy?" asked Xander  
  
"Xander, this is my cousin Harry. Harry this is Xander, the third and final member of the Scooby gang" answered Willow  
  
"Pleased to meet you" said Harry  
  
"Holy Crap, its mini-Giles" exclaimed the other boy  
  
Just then the queue started moving and as the Scooby's plus the probable future Scooby entered the club, the band started to play.  
  
"Yeah, and they got medium Giles back at Wills" added Buffy  
  
"Who is this Giles person you all keep going on about?" asked Harry  
  
"The G-man is Buffs watcher, Stuffy British guy. But we're all working on him. I guess we'll have to work on your Watcher-man too." Xander explained, over the music.  
  
"Somehow I don't think that will be necessary mate." said Harry "Bill's last job was a curse breaker in Egypt, and since last year he has been working for an underground resistance to destroy an evil wizard and his followers"  
  
"So whys he here now, with you?" asked Xander  
  
"to help hide, protect, and train me to confront and destroy said evil wizard, who by the way has been on my ass since I was a year old when he killed my parents" explained Harry  
  
"look, im gonna go get some drinks, you go round up Buff and Wills" Said Xander.  
  
Harry looked around and saw the two girls had drifted off and were on the dance floor, with a couple of guys. Buffy was dancing with a tall, dark, brooding sort. Willow was dancing with a person about his age, but he felt a lot like Remus, and then it hit him; Willow was dancing with a werewolf.  
  
As the young wizard started to make his way over to the two couples, they both saw him and started to head towards him. When they finally managed to reach each other, Harry said, "Xander's just gone for some drinks, lets grab a table". Eventually, the five managed to get hold of a table just as Xander got to the same. When the other boy saw who was with Buffy and Willow he said "Hey Deadboy, and hey..... Whoever you are." When both girls looked at him strangely he said "What? I don't know who he is but I wanna say hi. How strange is that?"  
  
The young man who had been dancing with Willow said "Oz man", and then he added "and you?" indicating both Harry and Xander.  
  
Willow answered "The one with the yummy English accent is my cousin Harry, and the one who cant control his mouth is Xander, my best friend apart from Buffy which is the blonde sitting next to Mr Broody over there."  
  
"Mr Broody, is otherwise known as Angel," added Buffy.  
  
As the next song started Harry said, "I recognise this. Just before I left England, my cousin over there started playing this band really loud to try and annoy me. Instead I really got into the music."  
  
After a couple of hours of dancing/moshing the small group went their separate ways; Oz promised he would call Willow. As the Scooby's made their way back Harry explained about the fact he was a slayer to both Xander and Angel. For some reason he felt he could trust the man he now knew to be a vampire. As they reached the road where Xander lived, the four made arrangements to meet up the next day now that school was finished for the summer, and introduce Harry and Bill to Giles.

Apologies for not answering questions and stuff but I left things too long between updates, and currently don't have the time to answer them. Rest assured however I will work on answering some of them once exams are done.

All the reviews were mucho appreciated, and future reviews will be too.

Chapter 5 will be posted soonish (Once I have finished preparing my new Hogwarts Generation X chaps for posting). BTW how do you peeps feel about a HP/Matrix Cross, cos Burningicecream has started one, and it kind of inspired me…….


	5. Chapter 5 Introductions

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover fic ...... enjoy

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or BTVS. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Buffy and co belong to

Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

Chapter 5 – Introductions

The next day Harry was suddenly, and rudely awoken by a redhead bouncing on his bed. "Gin, its too early. Go pester Ron or something" he mumbled. as soon as he said this there was a snort of laughter from the doorway, now wide awake he saw that the redhead on his bed was in fact Willow, and she was looking at him with a very strange expression on her face, behind her, Harry saw Bill standing in the doorway. "Time to get up slayboy" said the eldest Weasley "We're off to meet with the real watcher to plan stuff and collaborate"

Once Bill had left Willow asked "Who's Gin?"


End file.
